


Uncertain

by an0ther_dreamer



Series: 3 O'Clock and All's… [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Morgana has nightmares, Gwen watches over her.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: 3 O'Clock and All's… [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876429
Kudos: 14





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 o'clock in the morning at Camelot Castle and six characters aren't sleeping soundly. 
> 
> I was going through some old files on my computer and I found this string of half-finished drabbles. So I’ve cleaned them up and completed them. Judging by the date stamp, these drabbles are set between seasons one and two. I hope that you enjoy them.

Some nights Morgana just twitches, shaking her head from side to side and muttering in her sleep. Sometimes this progresses to shudders and jerks. On truly terrifying occasions she screams.  
  
Every time Morgana wakes to concerned brown eyes and she lies. She says she doesn’t remember the visions. Every time she does, Gwen feels her slip away a little further.  
  
It’s not that bad tonight. Tonight, the muttering subsides and Morgana rolls over to press her face into a pillow. Gwen slips an arm around the sleeping seer and snuggles down next to her.  
  
The danger has passed. For now.


End file.
